guyverfandomcom-20200214-history
Genzo Makishima
Series.]] was the foster father and blood uncle of Agito Makishima, and was a high ranking member within the Chronos corporation. Throughout his life he worked hard to achieve an elite status within Chronos, and due to his success, he eventually gained the position of Director and was granted the position of monitoring over Chronos's affairs within all of Japan. However, he eventually lost his position, as the head of Chronos Japan, after he lost the three Unit-G's and constantly failed to retrieve them. He was eventually optimized and transformed into Enzyme I as punishment. He was sent to fight and kill Guyver I, to claim his vengeance for losing his position and to retrieve his control medallion. He held victory in the fight against Guyver I, ripping the control medal from his head. Though ripping off the control medal didn't truly kill the Guyver but rather resulted in him turning into a Bio Boost Creature which then charged towards Enzyme I in an attempt to kill him. However, before the battle could continue any further Richard Guyot, through his telepathy, forced Enzyme I to explode; bursting forth and spraying his guts and entrails all over the creature and finally killing both Guyver I and Genzo. 'As Enzyme I' ' ' Enzyme I is the original Guyver-Killer developed by Chronos. It was designed to oppose the Guyver by dissolving it. A towering, massively-built monster with a huge, toothed maw and an enormously long, lashing tail, this Enzyme model seems to be based off of a rat and an anglerfish. Enzyme I was optimized to deliver its poison: the enzyme from which it derives its name, directly into the Guyver's tissue. This enzyme was developed after studying Guyver II, and possibly from its own biochemistry; the enzyme dissolves the Guyver's cells upon contact causing massive damage to the suit; however unfortunately, this first iteration of the enzyme oxidizes almost immediately upon contact with the air, making a direct delivery system necessary. Because of this, it can not be sprayed or fired as a projectile like Zerbebuth's acidic discharge or Panadyne's combustible liquid. .]] Therefore, Enzyme I was created to hold its powerful acidic like enzyme within its blood which contains the deadly substance. This allows it to be released by reflex-bleeding, through special channels in its huge teeth, its claws and the stinger at the tip of its tail. It also serves as a somewhat protective measure for Enzyme I, should a Guyver attempt to physically attack him, if the blood makes contact with the Guyver it will cause incredible damage to it. At the conclusion of his battle with the Guyver, commander Guyot telepathically caused Enzyme I to burst, flooding the already-injured Guyver with its blood; this also proved effective. However, due to the nature of Genzo's rushed optimization, Enzyme I's life expectancy is 7 days. The first Enzyme type was processed from Genzo Makishima, the former director of Chronos' Japanese branch, after his repeated failure to retrieve the Unit-G. Several more Enzyme I's were being processed, and optimized but were all killed at the hands of Guyver III, before even leaving their optimization tanks, and the production data of the Zoanoid and its enzyme were lost with the destruction of Max Pharmaceuticals, Chronos Japan's headquarters at the time. Following this the newer and more powerful Enzyme II was created by Dr. Hamilcar Barcas. Enzyme I remains the Zoanoid who came closest to actually killing a Guyver. 'Appearance' ' ' Genzo Makishima is an older man and is both short and mildly heavy. In the anime he has gray hair and wears a brown suit, with a yellow under shirt and a black tie. In the OVA he doesn't appear to be as old, has brown hair and wears a blue suit, with a white undershirt and a blue tie. In the manga he has grayish hair wears a striped suit, with a white under shirt and a black tie; and in the Guyver: Out of Control film Genzo appears older with gray hair, wears a brown suit, a white undershirt and a purple tie. In his Guyver-Killer form, Enzyme I is massive both height and weight. Enzyme I is nearly 10 ft tall, is covered with white fur, and has a long tail with a stinger like spike at the end. He has talon like feet and massive claws that can all be used to mawl the Guyver with, and inject his poisonous blood into the Guyver upon contact. He has massive teeth with which he can easily bite into and rip the Guyver apart with while also injecting him with his corrosive blood. His head extends forward from his body due to his elongated thick neck and has two bulbous red eyes that emit a green glow (possibly due to the enzymes within his body). He has four antennae on the top of his head that are pointed backwards. It is unknown what their purpose is, but is suspected to either be a sensory system or a breathing mechanism for Enzyme I, as he has a large body. 'Personality' Genzo was a very proud man and both manipulative and uncarring, even to his own kin. He wouldn't hesitate to use people as his own pawns or tools to achieve his own ambitions and showed no sympathy for doing so. Genzo was quick to insult others, and to remind people of both his amazing achievements and his high status and position as a Director witihn Chronos; even when he had lost this position he still held on to it with some sense of pride. Genzo would even claim the title as a "former head" when he eventually confronted both Tetsuro and Guyver I. He was incredibly narrow minded and easy to anger, throwing out demands and slandering those who could not complete his orders and attacking Guyver I almost immediately, even though he hadn't transformed into the Guyver yet. He was fueled by anger, hatred and rage. He blamed Guyver I for his failures and came to both hate and despise him. Despite Genzo's inner anger and manipulation of others, as well as his lack of sympathy for even his own kin, he did still possess a great deal of fear and respect for those that held positions and a higher status then he himself did. Genzo's persona would quickly change when he was in the company of a member of the Council or dealing with another official of equal status as he himself. However, ultimately Genzo held no companionship with his company members, or his family and felt that all were nothing more than stepping stones for himself. The only person he has ever been seen to care for was his own personal subordinate Synevite, this however was only seen in the anime and not in the manga. 'Plot' 'History' 'Origins of the Guyver arc' 'OVA' ' .]]' 'Out of Control: Film' 'Powers & Abilities' Enzyme I was strictly a melee combat type Zoanoid. Sense it's special enzymes required direct contact with the Guyver's tissue it was only affective if it could make phsyical contact with the Guyver. As such Enzyme I was created to have incredible stamina and massive claws and teeth with which it could cause devastating damage to the Guyver. Super-Strength: '''Enzyme I possesses incredible super human strength, and was able to easily toss a Guyver I around with his blows. Enzyme I has been seen to knock over trees with his slashes, jab throw entire bolders and cut down trees with his tail; all done with relative ease. Though Enzyme I possessed incredible super human strength, it is unknown how powerful it really was or what it's limitation was. '''Teeth: '''Enzyme I possesses large fang like teeth, that extend out from his mouth and are several inches long. These teeth can easily rip into a Guyver's armor and flesh, and both rip and tare it apart with relative ease causing massive damage to the wearer. Enzyme I's teeth also has the ability to inject it's special enzymes into whatever it has bitten into; melting the Guyver suit with its highly corrosive acidic blood. '''Claws: '''Enzyme I has massive claws and talons on both his hands and feet. These claws can be used in a variety of ways, including slashing, stabbing, jabbing, or even ripping into the very fabric of a Guyver's armor and tissue. All of these claws and talons are also able to inject the specialized enzymes into the Guyver as well, just like its teeth. '''Tail: Enzyme I has a massive muscular tail with which he can easily destroy trees or bolders with. It is incredibly powerful and able to knock a Guyver back several feet, or can be used to ensnare and/or grab objects with. At the tip of his tail is a large spike like stinger which can be used to stab a Guyver with, much like a stinger or a spear. It is arguably the most devastating ability that Enzyme I possesses, as it not only can pierce through a Guyvers body entirely, but it can also inject it with his powerful enzymes into the Guyver's flesh. Anti-Guyver Enzymes: Enzyme I was the first Zoa creature to be created with an Anti-Guyver Enzyme or blood that was created to specifically dissolve and or melt the Guyver's armor and tissue. This blood is incredibly dangerous and is what makes all Enzyme models so dangerous as well, and is the signature trade mark of all Enzymes. This blood protects the Enzyme from a Guyver's physical attack, due to the nature of its corrosive fluids. If a Guyver should come into contact with an Enzyme's blood, it will receive devastating damage. However, Enzyme I could only inject this fluid through the various appendages found throughout his body and thus was limited to its use and effectiveness. 'Media' ' ' 'Trivia' *Enzyme's Development Code is OGET 001 and its Trial Manufacture Number/Serial Number is YZN 108-J. *Height 257 cm Weight 324 kg. *Enzyme's model seems to be based off of a combination of a rat and an anglerfish. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males